The Boy On The Train
by ofmiceandymas
Summary: She catches the train home every night alone. She's fascinated by a man who sits in her carriage. Austin Carlile. Haunted and difficult, Austin is fighting his own inner demons. He's not capable of love or a relationship, but he can't get her out of his mind. He's intoxicated by her. His band is on tour and he's never around, but he wants to be, to find her. To devour her.
1. Prologue

She was lost. She didn't know what she meant by that; she just knew it to be true. As the doors of the train opened with a ding, she was snapped out of her thoughts. She sighed, pulling one earphone out as she stepped on. Unsurprisingly, the carriage was empty. At such a time of night she'd be surprised to see anyone on there at all. She slid into the seat nearest to her, dumping her rucksack down so nobody would sit near her in the unlikely event the carriage actually filled up. The train lurched forward and the vibrations of the moving vehicle gently rocked her, soothing her screaming thoughts, a light calm passing over her body. She was blinking slowly, as if it were so much effort to keep her eyes open. Her head resting on the window, she observed the outdoors. It was pitch black in that summer way where it feels like the darkness stops nothing; the heat continues and so does the nightlife. In the night before her window, Chicago was lit up like New York City, millions still going about their lives despite the time. They were doing something she wasn't. She wasn't a part of that. She was on the train like she was most nights, or as the Hometowners called it: the 'L', Chicago's own above ground subway type system. She'd come from The House Of Blues - her shift was over and Jack didn't offer her a lift home. She'd hoped he would.

She was lost. She didn't know what she was doing here, how she'd found herself in a strange country, on the 'L' at a ridiculous time of night. How did that happen? She _felt _lost.

She reached for her missing earphone and slid it back in her ear. All natural sounds disappeared as she turned up the volume. Her head was still pressed rest on the window, her thick, auburn hair a mess on the dirty glass. Her eyes drooped more despite the uncomfortable movements of the train screeching to a halt at the next stop. The doors slid open with their familiar sound. She glanced up, her awareness of another human sending the hairs on the back of her neck shooting upwards.

He was wearing a cut out vest top that had a hood. The hood was covering most of his hair, which was peaking out in brown tufts in every possible direction. He threw his bag on the floor and sat down next to it. She looked around at the empty carriage and raised her eyebrows. He was hunched over; his legs close to his chest, his head in his hands. Even bent his legs were impossible. He must have been at least six and a half foot. There was so much of him that she found it hard not to stare. On second glance, she noticed he was covered in tattoos. She didn't realise at first, the expression on his face was enough to distract anyone. She couldn't see his face now; his inked hands were in the way.

He stayed like that for the next few stops, unmoving. He hadn't so much as looked at her yet, and she'd done nothing but. She sat silently, wondering who he was and what was wrong with him. She wanted to see his face, his eyes; she wanted to see if there was sadness there. He was fascinating all the same, his breathing slow and consistent; his back was rising and falling soundlessly. She forced herself to turn away. Her eyes bored into the window with determination. She could see his reflection. He moved his hands away from his face.

He looked up and caught her eye.

He looked away.

The train slowed at her stop.

She stood and got off.

She didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Song For This Chapter: The 1975 - Robbers**_

Vicky yawned and wiped the stream off the mirror in the bathroom. She stared at herself, her naturally long, wavy hair, and her eyes - the way one of them slanted more than the other and her lips, pale and plump, no doubt the most defining factor on her face. She sighed, shrugging as she turned away from the mirror and slumped back into her bedroom. In just her bra and knickers, she pulled on a pair of jeans that fitted tightly around her thighs, showing off her curves. She reached for a shirt, a few sizes too big for her just the way she liked them. The house was silent as usual, with just the sound of the trains rattling by to remind her that the world outside existed. She could hear nothing except her own movements. Her cough echoed as she cleared her throat, making her way downstairs and out the door. The 'L' wasn't far from her house, through the alleyway and on the other side. She was on the South Side and the House Of Blues was central Chicago. The doors opened with a ding and she breathed deeply; another day was beginning.

She wiped her hair from her face, letting it fall on her back. Her cheeks were red from the cool air, her eyes awake and alert. She pushed open the door. Her footsteps echoed on the floor. The concert venue was always empty and cheerless at this time of day; the memories from the night before still screaming throughout the room, tonight's memories waiting to be heard. "Morning, Vicky." Matt nodded from behind the bar; he was taking inventory, wearing a black shirt that exposed his pale arms. "Hey;" she said, frowning at the empty stage. "I thought we had a band playing tonight?" "We do;" Matt nodded again; "They're out back." Vicky rolled her eyes. She dumped her bag on the counter and strode over to the stage. She hopped up and slid through to the side stage - the quickest way to backstage. As she approached, the familiar sounds of voices became gradually louder. She sighed, working herself up to introduce herself to new people. She jogged down a flight of stairs that led to the back door. It was open. People who she'd never seen before were offloading equipment from a van and into the building. It was the largest crew of people she'd seen, and she was sure she wouldn't be heard nor noticed over the noise.

"Don't fucking drop it."

"Well, what did you expect? Have you seen how puny Alan is?"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, who are you trying to kid?"

Vicky slid outside and peered round the doorway. A group of men were milling around, attempted to look like they were helping, when actually, they were mucking around. It was one of those who noticed her first. "Now, who's this?" He said. His tone was humorous, and he flashed her smile. For the first time in a long time, Vicky felt intimidated and shy. Cautiously, she stepped out from behind the door and forced a smile. "Hey, I'm Vicky, your event manager for the day." The boy's eyes lit up; "Oh well in that case, hello." He winked mischievously and ran a hand through his ginger hair; the same hand that he shook her hand with moments later. From behind him, someone laughed. "You wouldn't believe it with his flirting, but Alan is actually in a happy relationship." He peered out from over Alan's shoulder, tall and with the same distinctive face that had haunted her dreams last night. Unlike last night, he was grinning. Looking at her light heartedly but also with tremendous power and steely control. It was so overwhelming Vicky took an involuntary step back. She furrowed her eyebrows; he didn't look like he knew who she was, like she'd been in his dreams. "Hi," she said quietly. He was staring into her eyes intensely, still grinning.

"Hi;" he replied, almost mockingly.

Alan rolled his eyes; "Dude, don't scare her off." He looked like he'd lost himself in her eyes. Alan nudged him in the waist. T

he male looked down at him and pouted, "What?"

"Could you at least introduce yourself rather than being totally creepy?"

He laughed and turned back to Vicky; "I'm Austin."

"Vicky."

"Nice to meet you, V." She raised her eyebrows at him and allowed herself to laugh. "Really?"

"What?" Austin beamed cheekily; "I think it suits you." He was more striking than she remember, presumably because she was distracted by his mood at the time. He was wearing a dark vest which seemed to emphasise his striking brown eyes. His hair was glossy and she clenched her hands against the urge to touch it. She tore her gaze away, composing herself. She turned and waved her hand, ushering them to follow. Austin shoved his hands casually into his trouser pockets and followed. For Vicky, the sight of him was like running smack into a wall she hadn't known was there. She shook her head and she jogged back up the steps, very aware of Austin behind her, in direct eye line with her ass. When she reached the top, she turned and noticed only Austin, Alan and two other men had followed. She assumed they were in the band. "So," she said casually, "Are you all in the band that's playing tonight?"

Austin nodded; "Yep."

She waited him to say more but she didn't. "What do you do?"

"I sing;" he said softly.

"Screams." Alan corrected from behind him.

"If that's what you want to call it." Austin shrugged and waited for Vicky to move forward. His eyebrows were raised when he looked at her, as if he were amused. She hated and loved him looking at her all at the same time. It made her feel self conscious yet turned on.

She couldn't understand him, and that's why he was so _intriguing_.


	3. Chapter 2

_Canyons - Paw City_

Night had just fallen on Chicago. The sun was low, casting a pink shadow on the sky which always reminded Vicky of home. It was something that didn't change wherever you were in the world, so when she came out at this time of night, she squinted and thought of England. It's funny, how much time you spend trying to get away from home and when you're finally gone you just wanted to go back. She sighed and flicked open her cigarette packet, pulling one out along with her lighter. Vicky always loved the way they felt in her hand, small and yet so damaging, they gave her something to do.

"I did not have you down as a smoker."

She didn't even jump. Coolly, Vicky turned her head round and raised her eyebrows. Austin stood there in his vest, half in and half out the door. He smiled awkwardly, as if he were embarrassed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna come out for a smoke?" she waved the packet in his face and he nodded, letting the steel door bang shut behind him. He smirked when he'd lit up, titling his head towards her. "It's always the quiet ones."

Vicky blew smoke in his face; "I'll shove this lighter up your ass in a minute."

Austin broke out into a cheeky grin and held his hands up defensively; "Okay, okay."

Vicky shook her head and rested against the wall casually. She stared down at her cigarette, finding it hard to look directly at him. She was still so baffled from the train, unable to piece together what she saw. To her, it was as if the damaged boy on the train and the one standing in front of her were different people.

When she looked up, he was staring at her, studying her face with a quizzical look. She smirked; "What?"

Austin shrugged; "Nothing; just trying to figure you out."

Vicky rolled her eyes and nudged him in the arm; "Don't you have a gig too be getting to?" she turned her head towards the building; "By the sounds of it, the first support act are just finishing."

"Shit," Austin dropped his cigarette and stubbed it with his foot; "Best be off." He reached for the door handle and pulled it, turning back to glance at her before he stepped inside. "You're going to come watch right?"

She smiled and nodded warmly. "Sure. Now get your skinny ass on stage."

He snorted and saluted her; "Yes ma'am."

Then he disappeared, the heavily steel banging shut behind him.

She did watch the band's performance; all of it. She'd seen bands come and perform here all the time of course, and she was no stranger to the effects of music; but this was different. She was engrossed, wishing she knew the lyrics so she could sing along. She was almost so used to gigs that she'd forgotten the power of them; how they could make you feel. At the end, when she remembered to breathe, she took a sharp intake of air, closed her eyes and then carried on, remembering not to indulge in the happiness for too long for otherwise she might get lost in it. The feeling was too unfamiliar to her, happiness always let's you down.

Her home stood silently in the night air, dark and untouched just the way she had left it. As she clicked the door closed with her foot, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

No new messages.

Vicky sighed and went into her contacts, pressing ring on her mother's number. It was three am here; meaning in England in was around seven. She held the phone between her face and her shoulder, moving towards the scruffy kitchen area of her small house. Her fridge was covered in letters, notes and photographs, many of whom of people who were long since lost to her. She opened the door and pulled out a bottle of pancake mix, moving to the stove. Her mother picked up on the fourth ring. In the background was the sound of a busy home, her sister's arguing, the new baby crying, her stepdad yelling at the television, the radio blaring out the kitchen. She closed her eyes; she could practically smell home, as if it were so close and not over the ocean. Eventually, her mother spoke: "Victoria?"

Vicky tried to sound casual, clearing her throat; "Hi Mum," she said shakily, "just checking in."

"Um-hmm" she sounded distracted.

"Is this a bad time?" she questioned anxiously.

"A little" her mother said, "I'm just getting everyone ready to go out, and Jonathan is teething."

Ignoring her attempts to start a conversation about the baby, Vicky forced a smile to herself. "Okay no worries," she lied; "I'll make it quick." She bit her thumb nail. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't bare to ask. Her face scrunched up; "I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" Vicky could almost feel her mother's raised eyebrows.

"-about coming home to see you guys," she croaked, staring to ramble; "I've got two weeks holiday coming up soon and I have nothing to do and I don't fancy being on my own-"

Her mother giggled. "Darling, calm down, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Really?"

"Of course!" she laughed again; "I mean, how long has it been? A year?"

Vicky's whole body filled with relief. "Great, it's settled."

"Have you booked your flight?" she questioned, "Because they might be full if if you don't book soon."

Vicky froze. "I-I thought," she stuttered; "Because I'm on a low wage and all my money is wrapped up in the house that maybe-"

There was a pause.

Then a sigh.

"Sweetie, I couldn't possibly. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"No Victoria." Her mother's voice was firm; "I've just had a baby. Your sister might be going to University soon. I can't fork out a grand just for you to fly home for two weeks holiday."

Vicky's voice was small, feeling like it echoed in the emptiness of her house. Her chest felt tight, "But it's my birthday."

There was a clatter on the other end of the phone; "Look I'm sorry, I've got to get Jonathan to nursery before work. We'll talk later."

The line went dead, the blunt sound of ringing being the only noise which made the house seem lived in at all. Vicky stared into the black spots of the darkness, her pancakes burning, wondering if maybe, loneliness were to be her friend for life.


	4. Chapter 3

_Catholic Girls - The Dangerous Summer_

"Morning." Next to the entrance of the House of Blues, where the bar stood, Austin was sitting on the bar top, drinking a bottle of coke. He was wearing what he always seemed to be, a vest and skinny jeans, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. That was something she definitely wasn't fooled by. Vicky raised an eyebrow when he spoke, dumping her coat and bag behind the counter.

"You're still here I see." Austin shrugged; "Two sold out nights in Chicago, what you gonna do?"

She smiled, "Not that you're bragging on anything."

"Me? Of course not;" he winked at her, grinning warmly. His eyes bore into hers, and she couldn't tell whether it was comforting or unnerving that someone was paying her attention. She ran a hand through her hair; "Well it certainly makes my job easier," she said; "I have a lot less to do today." Vicky said it like it was a good thing. "Us too" Austin nodded, "We were thinking of finding somewhere for lunch, recommend anywhere?" He jumped down from the top and leant over it, so he was facing Vicky, who still stood frozen behind the bar. "Yeah sure, there's this icecream parlour that also does great food. I go there every weekend," she stated, "I'll show you on my way out for lunch?"

Austin's smile widened, "Great." Vicky gulped, her chest was tight. What was she doing? She'd never done anything so confident in her life. She'd never been that blunt, she felt like an idiot. She tried to remind herself she'd just done the most normal thing in the world, but she didn't feel that way. She went rigid, her smile falling.

Austin clearly sensed this, he frowned. "Erm-" he scratched his head, "Thanks, see you later." He turned on his heels and began walking towards the stage, where Vicky could make out Tino and Aaron mucking about on the drums. She noticed Austin was shaking his head. She wasn't sure what that meant. At lunch time, Vicky learnt that getting all four members of Of Mice and Men in one place was a military operation. Alan was still asleep until five minutes before hand, Tino and Aaron seemed to be in some kind of competition with one another, play fighting left, right and centre. The only person who was outside the venue before Vicky was Austin, and even he disappeared to go and get the others. By some kind of miracle, the five of them were marching into central Chicago by twelve thirty. The day was busy with workers on their lunch hour, shouting as they attempted to cross the road which was full of traffic. The boys almost looked out of place, casual, tattooed and with all the time in the world.

"I quite like it here," Austin said breezily.

Vicky snorted, "That's because you haven't seen the South Side."

Tino frowned, "What's that?"

"Where I live," Vicky waved her hand dismissively, "the poor district."

"Well," Aaron shrugged, "Every city has one of those."

"You would know" Tino grinned, making the other's laugh. Aaron faced him, pretending to be tough, and failing."Got something you want to say, huh?"

Austin watched them, "Oh yeah, how is your cardboard box, Aaron?"

Aaron turned, clearly trying to suppress his laughter, "Oh you're starting on me too, huh buddy?" Austin shook his head and pulled him into a headlock, his arm muscles flexed, highlighting just how in shape he was. Vicky raised her eyebrows. Aaron squirmed as he tried to free himself, whereas Austin looked as if he could do it all day. The icecream parlour was in view now, brightly coloured and Vicky's favourite place on earth. "I hate to break up the party, children;" she said sarcastically, "But we're here." The boys paused and looked up in awe, clearly impressed. Vicky smiled smugly. A phone started ringing. Alan, who had been walking quietly at the back of the group, picked it up. He looked at the others, "It's C, I'll meet you guys in there." Austin nodded and opened the door for his friends.

"Who's C?" she questioned, whispering so only Austin could hear.

"His girlfriend," he responded, "C is just her nickname."

"I still take credit for that," Tino said as he walked through the door.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Oh for the last time, you were not the one who came up with her nickname!" the pair laughed and disappeared inside. Austin continued to hold the door. Vicky smiled awkwardly, "Have a great time you guys." She turned, realising she hadn't given any thought as to where she was going for lunch.

Alan held the phone away from his ear and frowned at her, "Aren't you joining us?"

Austin nodded, "Yeah, you may as well now you're here."

Vicky looked at the pair in surprise; "Err yeah sure, I mean-"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Get inside." He gave her back a gentle push inside the parlour. She realised it was the first time he'd touched her, or for that fact, the first time anyone had touched her in a long time. Shivers ran all over her body, almost making her crash into a table. Austin grabbed her arm, "Are you trying to cause chaos?" he laughed, guiding her towards the queue which led to the counter. The caught up with Tino and Aaron, who seemed to have stopped bickering to stare at the menu. "So is it all icecream or..."

"No," Vicky laughed, "They do all kinds of food." She looked around at the busy shop, "I'll get a table." She picked a booth by the window, the red leather seat sticking to her sweaty hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, head resting on the glass sheet.

"You need to chill out." Her eyes shot open. Alan was standing by the table, a hand in his messy ginger hair. He dumped his phone down and slid into the row opposite her. He put his elbows on the table and frowned. "I mean, if there's anyone you ought to feel nervous around, it's not us."

She cleared her throat; "I'm fine."

Alan snorted; "Yeah, don't try and kid a kidder." When she didn't respond, Alan continued, "I'm serious Vicky. If there's one thing you should learn from your two days of knowing us, it's that everyone has their shit. We're not judging you." He looked over at the other three boys, who were now on the way back to the table. He turned back to her and smiled, bopping her nose with his finger and making her giggle.

"What's going on here, then?" Tino said, placing a tray full of drinks on the table.

"Nothing," Alan shrugged, grabbing his banana milkshake, "just telling Vicky we're all a bunch of screw ups."

Aaron nodded, "word."

Austin grinned once again, slipping into the seat next to Vicky's. "You didn't order anything so I got you a milkshake," he whispered, placing a cup in front of her. "That okay?"

She smiled, "My favourite." He nodded, pleased with himself, and relaxed into his seat. He stretched his arm up over the back of the seat and lent into her, "Welcome to the land of misfits."


	5. Chapter 4

Vicky couldn't say she was a particularly happy about someone banging on her door at seven in the morning. While she was a morning person, she had her limits. She sighed, making her breath frizzle out in the air in front of her. She'd not paid the heating bill, again. Slowly, she wrapped her warm duvet around her fragile body and began to shuffle off her bed and down the stairs. The stairs came down into the kitchen, the back door right next to it. She never used the front door; or the front part of the house come to think of it. She had no use for it. "Fuck sakes," she mumbled to herself, clicking the five different bolts on her back door. The door creaked as she opened it. On the other side, standing down the steps and at the end of her yard was Austin.

"Oh!" he waved sheepishly; "You're up!"

Vicky raised an eyebrow; "Well, I am now."

Austin looked her up and down, taking in her morning state and smirked; "looking good."

Vicky wrapped the duvet tighter around herself; "Is there something you wanted?"

He reached into his pocket and fished out a small silver phone, "You left this at the restaurant," there was a pause; "-and you didn't say goodbye."

Vicky stayed standing where she was. "Should I have?"

He shrugged.

He took stepped forward until he was at the bottom of the steps. He reached over and handed her the phone. "I'm surprised you didn't realise it was gone."

"I've got no one to communicate with," she responded bluntly.

Austin tilted his head to the side, studying her with an unreadable look on his face. He was still smiling. "You know," he said; "We never had icecream yesterday."

Vicky furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Yesterday," he nodded, "we went to an icecream parlour and never ate icecream."

"Right."

"-And it's Saturday."

"So?"

"So, you said you always go there on a Saturday."

A look of surprise flashed across Vicky's face. She shuffled from one foot to another; "I didn't realise people actually listened to me."

"Of course," Austin said dismissively, he didn't look as if he pitied her, more like he was empathising. "So are we going?" he questioned.

Vicky pulled a face; "Where?"

He rolled his eyes, "To the icecream parlour."

"I-"

"I'll let you get dressed obviously," he interrupted. "I'll be waiting out here whenever you're ready."

Unsteadily, Vicky stumbled into her doorway, clicking it closed and resting up against for a moment.

It was close to eight when the pair caught the L to the city centre. Sitting next to Austin rather than watching him from afar was strange, especially seen as she'd thought of the time she'd first seen him many times. He was shaking his right leg up and down; his hands were folded together tightly. He was silent most of the journey there and as they walked to the cafe. It was only when they'd ordered their food and sat down at a table that he spoke.

"So, did you come see our set last night?"

Vicky shook her head, sucking on the straw of her milkshake; "Nope, I must have been smoking or something" she said, "I don't remember."

"Smoking the entire time?"

"I smoke a lot."

Austin pulled the same unreadable expression that he seemed to do a lot. She figured it either meant she was confusing or that he was trying not to laugh. Probably both. Maybe he'd just figured out she was lying. Maybe he'd noticed her sad expression, or maybe he'd figured out she'd gone home and opened a bottle of vodka, not even bothering to take her coat off or turn on the lights.

"You're very strange."

She shrugged, "On the contrary, I'm not the one dragging a near stranger out for ice cream and milkshakes at eight in the morning."

He did laugh this time, his face creased up, living crinkles around his eyes. Vicky couldn't help but think it was rather endearing. "So," he said, trying to catch his breath, "didn't your Mum tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Vicky didn't miss a beat, "she did," she nodded, "but I make exceptions for people who are going to buy me food."

"Hmmm" He lent over the table and rested his cheek in his right hand, "I like a girl who loves food."

"Any reason?"

He nodded, "It means we can go out for lots of meals."

She dropped her gaze to her milkshake, swirling the straw around the glass cup and scuffing her shoes across the floor. She didn't look up again until their ice cream arrived a few minutes later. Peering up, she noticed he was staring at her and wondered if he'd been doing that the entire time.

They ate in silence, and surprisingly, it didn't bother Vicky at all. It was comfortable and easy; that was, apart from the intense staring that seemed to occur often.

"I'll fetch the bill," Austin stated when the piece of paper was placed on their table. He reached into his left pocket while Vicky dazed out the window, biting her nail and slightly high on sugar. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him rummaging around, muttering to himself. He rubbed his inked hand across his face.

"Erm," he said eventually, "V?"

She turned around, "Yes?"

Austin shuffled out of the booth and stood up, and stopped at her side. He gently held out his hand for her to take. When she did, he gripped it tightly, and bent out to whisper in her ear. Her heart rate increased, her body quivering.

He bit his lip, "run."

With that, he pulled towards the door, weaving fast in and out of the tables, knocking over plates and cutlery.

"Hey!" someone called from across the cafe, "you two!"

"Shit!" Austin threw his head back and laughed and this time, Vicky couldn't help but laugh too. The sight of this man holding her hand and letting go, a pure look of delight on his face was truly one of the most beautiful things she'd seen. Adrenaline soared through her veins. They made it out the door and down the street. Eventually, Austin pulled her into an alley way and let go of her hand. She watched him, stilling smiling as he tried to catch his breath.

"What-"she gasped, "-the fuck."

Breathless, he looked up and smirked, "I may or may not have forgotten my wallet."

"Yeah," she giggled, "no shit."

He looked into her eyes and they laughed together for a moment. Austin straightened up then, letting his face fall. Stilling making eye contact, a serious expression crossed him. He looked at her closely and that's when he finally understood, she wasn't fragile_, she was strong_. He didn't need to protect her or save her. She was just like him. And with that, he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall, hard. The wind knocked out of Vicky, her face looking shocked at first, then blanching into pain. She felt dizzy. Austin stood in front of her, trapping her between him and the wall. He was boiling hot, as if he were on fire. As he lent inward, his vest exposed more of his chest, his nipples, and his stomach. He turned his head to the side and bit his lip. He bought his lips down on hers with force, filling her mouth with the taste of sugar and warmth. He was fierce and strong, pressing himself into her, she could feel him, _all _of him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he gasped, biting down on her lip. Her mouth was just as strong against his; she was listening to his heart which was pounding as if it wanted to be free of his body.

He pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. "You know the club Wanderlust?"

It was so random that Vicky snorted, giggling again through her breaths; "w-what?"

"Me and the boys are going there tonight," he explained, "We're leaving tomorrow, please come."

Reluctantly, he pressed off the wall and stepped away. He looked her up and down as if she were irresistible, he looked pleased with himself. He swaggered towards the end of the alley, walking backwards at first and then turning around.

Vicky watched him, "What's your last name?" she called out, curiously.

"Carlile," he winked at her, then disappeared from sight, leaving her alone in the dark alley way.

She looked at the floor, one finger tracing her lips. "Austin Carlile," she whispered.


End file.
